Bruised Heart
by Sailor Tomodachi
Summary: Ami has a bad problem, one that she is keeping secret. Will Makoto be able to help her out? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the many characters in it.

This is set about halfway through Sailor Stars.

"So that's that." Rei said with finality in her voice. The rest of the inner senshi nodded their heads in agreement. I looked around my small apartment only to notice how dark it had gotten.

"Wow, look at the time!" I exclaimed in surprise as I got a quick glance at the hallway clock. A couple hours had passed since our meeting started but it was still early enough for the girls to stay a while longer.

"I should probably get going soon." That comment from Minako had us all curious.

"Why?" Rei raised an eyebrow in question.

"Our senshi battles with the anima-mates have been taking up a lot of our time. Even though our last battle was a couple weeks ago, my parents are starting to get suspicious and want me home sooner." Minako stated sheepishly. Then lightening the mood, she giggled that her parents must think that she has a secret boyfriend.

I laughed as Usagi and Rei giggled. Ami was being quiet as usual, but she didn't laugh or chide Minako as she normally would. It was then that I noticed that Rei had stopped giggling and was giving Ami sympathetic glances. I was about to ask Ami if anything was wrong when Usagi asked me for a glass of water. I was surprised when Ami jumped up.

"I'll go get it." She replied to our questioning gazes. I got up to follow the smaller girl as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Ami-chan, is there anything bothering you?" I asked her once we were in the safety of the kitchen, away from the others. Ami reached up into the kitchen cupboard to grab a cup for Usagi. "You know you can tell me any-"

My voice cut off as I saw Ami's shirt sleeve roll down as she reached up, revealing her wrist and arm. A line of purple-green bruises were running down her right arm. Ami must have noticed my staring because she quickly put the cup down onto the bench and held her sleeve protectively against her arm. I stepped up to her and gently took her left wrist, pulling her arm away from her bruised one and rolled up the sleeve. I got a good look at the bruises on Ami's arm. The bruises looked sharp and new as if it were only yesterday that she had got them. They probably went up her shoulders to her back. No senshi battle had done this.

As I rolled her sleeve back down, I tried to get a look at Ami's expression but she was staring at the ground, her hair covering her eyes. I sighed and grabbed the forgotten cup. I filled it up with tap water as Ami continued to study the ground. I turned around to face the smaller girl, took her hand into mine and led her back to where the rest of the senshi were sitting. I placed the cup in front of Usagi.

"Thanks, Mako-chan!" She grinned up at me.

"Guys, me and Ami-chan are gonna have a quick talk, so when you're done with our meeting-" I was interrupted by Rei shaking her head.

"It's no problem," The senshi of fire grabbed the arms of the two blondes. "We can leave now. Thanks for having our meeting here."

"You're welcome." I murmured as Ami and I watched Rei dragging the two protesting blondes out the front door. I let go of Ami's hand to go lock the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the many characters in it.

Thanks for the reviews Kaiser969, AZ and JaneC09! When I get reviews, I update. Very simple

Reminder: Set about half way through Sailor Stars, from Makoto's POV.

When I walked back to Ami, she still refused to look at me. I hope I haven't stumbled onto some secret of hers that nobody was supposed to know. But if she is getting harmed by it, I have to do something. I put my arm around her shoulders and led her to my bedroom. As Ami sat on my bed, I quickly kneeled in front of her to look into her eyes.

"Ami-chan, what's wrong? You've been really quiet and distracted all today - and the past couple of days," I realised. "What's on your mind?"

Ami finally raised her head and looked into my eyes. I had to suppress a gasp of shock. I had no idea how exhausted she truly looked.

"It's nothing," Ami whispered. "I'm just a bit tired."

"I can see that," I said lightly. "But that's not the only problem. What about the bruises on your arms?"

At my mention of the bruises, her eyes filled with defeated tears.

"They're not from any senshi battles, are they?" I asked softly. Ami silently shook her head and a tear slid down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, stroking her cheek in reassurance.

"It's my father." Ami had whispered those three words so quietly, I barely heard them.

"My father is staying with us for a month. It's because of him that I have-" She stopped in her sentence and looked down at her arms, indicating the bruises. A few more tears fell and I knew it was pointless to stop them, so I took her hands and held them tightly instead.

"Is he abusing you?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. I had to make sure. She didn't answer so I pressed on. "Ami-chan, sweetie, you need to tell me."

Ami took a few shaky breaths and nodded. The poor girl looked like she had revealed some horrible secret to me. I silently prayed that it was only some minor damage that her father had done to her. I sat next to Ami on the bed and started stroking her back, trying to calm her down as the tears dripped down her cheeks.

"How many people know about this?" I questioned softly.

"Only Rei-chan does." Ami sniffled then suddenly cried out:

'Mako-chan, I don't know how much longer I can put up with this! Everyday when I come home from school, he's always yelling at Mother-" Ami stood up at this and faced me as her tears fell faster and harder, "- and he always yells about pointless things! Then when he's done yelling, he comes to… to find me… and-"

By now, Ami was openly sobbing. I immediately stood up and pulled her to me, holding Ami as tight as I could. Tears filled my eyes as Ami clung to the front of my shirt and I pressed my lips to her forehead.

It was quite some time before Ami calmed down and when she finally did, she released her tight grip on my shirt. Her arms moved to wrap around my torso and I felt her relax. I made to let go of her, but she hugged me tighter. I ran my hand over Ami's hair and whispered in her ear that I would hold her as long as she needed me to.

End


End file.
